The Peaches Is Down
by greeneyeshirt
Summary: The air doesn't feel right. The city is more alive tonight than usual. Maya's shoes are wet and she doesn't feel like hanging around the crime filled alley anymore. Should she turn back? Should she be worried? Warning: Injury and MAYBE character death.
I do not own Girl Meets World

One-shot. (maybe) :)

The alley was dark and menacing as each footstep of mine turned into a loud clatter against the pavement. I didn't know what to expect. Didn't know what to think, except for one thing… stay calm.

The first rule in the rule book is to stay calm when you're beginning to end up in wacky land again. That's what they say anyways, but I think tonight's gonna close down with something a bit more classic.

I was just leaving Riley's apartment, in fact I bet if I turned around now I could be in their living room in two minutes flat. That is if I ran up twelve flight of stairs without stopping.

The cold wet plastic in my hand reminded me that I hadn't turned off the connection to my walkie-talkie. It's not like one of those pink little cheap things you can buy at any thrift store in the city. It's black with a small thick antenna, and the amazing part is that it doesn't make that fuzzy noise when you're not talking to someone.

Now the real reason I left Riley's apartment is all because of a late night scavenger hunt. Unfortunately I lost touch with a few of my team members, _Farkle_ , for some odd reason. So i'm outside in the pouring rain at nine o'clock at night with no flashlight except for the flickering street lamps that couldn't even stay on for ten seconds.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated by the scene. The alley is filled with inappropriate drawings that would make a prostitute throw up their dinner, a large dumpster having piles of gigantic black bags sticking out, puddles that anywhere I stepped would drench my shoes, and last but not least little light poking away from the bricked apartment where I could hear someone throwing rocks at the street lamp.

I cringe when a loud cracking sound comes from the store next to me and sirens soon go off a second later. I should turn around. I should run straight back to Riley's, yet my feet keep walking forward barely noticing that water soaked my socks as it has been like that since I stepped outside.

A strange feeling piles into the bottom of my gut as though it's a sixth sense, but of course I ignore the screaming voice inside my head telling me to run.

A light breeze carries my dark green jacket across my right side and I have to roughly yank it back in it's correct position. My teeth chatter and it's the only thing I hear besides the screaming from two buildings away.

I grab my left forearm with walkie-talkie in hand minding my own business when suddenly I come to a stop. Not like one i've ever had before, but a complete dead stop as though fear itself paralyzed me.

I cautiously take a step forward ignoring the wet squeak in my black sneakers and look in every direction. Something was definitely up as I continued walking forward, one foot in front of the other. I glance down at the once lit street and shiver as it seems only the shadows of my nightmares were hanging around there.

A loud clatter from behind me makes me whirl my body around in terror as I stare up into deep blue threatening eyes. The colors were nothing like i've seen up close before in person. They held stories that would horrify me to no end.

There a man stood ten feet away wearing a black jacket and jeans, his white face bore directly in my eyes almost as if he's debating which torture would be most adequate.

I grip the communication device in my hand as though the wind my steal it away from me. The gangster like man brought his hand out of his leather jacket quickly pointing whatever was in his grasp at me and the first glint of a gun barrel catches my eye.

Tonight is definitely not my night as the criminal holds up a glock .22 directly at my chest. I want to put my hand on my white t-shirt as though it's a shield, but I know from every teaching lesson at school that you shouldn't make any sudden movements until it's the right moment.

I about roll my eyes at that thought and slowly put my right hand out in front of me with my left slightly hidden behind my back. "What do you want?" My voice breaks at the end losing all of it's authority.

He let's out a dry chuckle and wipes the bottom of his cleanly shaved chin. I never got a good look at his face as the gun keeps swaying side to side trying to lock onto it's target. Me.

I know my face paled to ghost white as his voice picked up in the slight wind, "You think there's a reason?" The way he asked his question made me feel even more insecure and my eyebrows furrowed together absently by my action.

I only nod once but he just ignores the small body language and shakes his head furiously, "Come on! It's New York!" He looks up at the cloudy sky almost as though he's embracing everything around him and I know for a fact that he's killed someone before as he'll look like he's not paying attention, however you can see that he's watching you in the corner of his eye. "There's killers who just do it for fun… or to get into a group."

I feel tears prick at my eyes as his face turns ten levels deadlier. I want to turn and run but the corners too far. I won't make it in time before he shoots me in the back. I watch him carefully, his every move, and stance he puts on.

He'll make a mistake. I've seen people enough on the streets to know that they all make mistakes. This murderer in front of me makes no difference except he's threatening my well being.

A thought comes to mind like being hit by a bus and I struggle to keep my eyes from widening or my mouth from falling open in concern.

 _Farkle might be out here._

Not just Farkle but maybe all the Matthews, Lucas, Zay… Riley!

I don't want to panic. That's the worst thing to do. If they find me they could get hurt even killed…

I shake my head out of the thoughts earning a peculiar look from the man. His expression is frowning and patient which is the first i've heard of. I've stayed up watching a lot of law shows and this doesn't usually happen. Though it is fiction.

He looks at me like it was totally normal to swing a loaded gun in front of a person and with every movement my heart sped up. My breathing was quickening and I felt as though an elephant was sitting on my chest.

He stares intently at me apparently noticing the sudden change in my body language as I was no longer slouching my shoulders, but now had my muscles tense, a straight back, pulled back shoulders, and my eyes kept wandering to every part of the dark alley.

His hand grips the gun tighter and I can hear him exhale heavily. "Any last words."

I breath in as much air as I can and get the courage to speak again, "Peaches don't let themselves fall from the tree without tugging on the twig as long as they can." My words stay steady and the meaning behind them are more than what he sees.

I could practically see his brain trying to wrap around my sentence. He let's out one those stupid confused expressions and looks at me like I was the first mental person he's ever seen.

"What?" He asks looking over the gun slide like I was hidden behind it.

I smirk at him as I use every willpower I had to chuck the walkie-talkie at his head praying that I won't miss. I can feel my muscles working and the extra power of wanting to live drive into my throw, I about jump in glee as it hits him squarely between the eyes.

As he moans grabbing his forehead while laying flat on his stomach I pull myself forward exhilaration going through my system as I begin to run around him fully intent on going back to Riley's, but I trip on his limp foot and fall directly on the ground with the walkie-talkie lodging into my abdomen.

I grit my teeth together until pain shoots up my jaw and I push off the cement using my scratched up palms. I needed as much power as I could get to runaway. Scrambling as far away as I could possibly get I snatch up the communication device in one hand while giving my other one, one last push to position myself upwards on my feet.

I didn't want to waste anymore time than needed as I began to sprint the opposite direction of him with only one thing on my mind getting me through this situation. Riley. My best friend.

 _BANG! One. BANG! Two._

I count in my head as gunshots ring through the air. For a moment I thought the cops finally heard my distress but as I looked down noticing a weird sensation in my side I finally realize that they're not the one's to pull the trigger.

My eyes widen immediately, and I feel a lightness take me away but only for a second as I come back to the living. I don't believe what i'm seeing.

Blood is oozing from my side, slowly but surely. It stains my shirt and gravity takes hold of it making it run down my jeans. My face becomes paler for every second that passes.

My fingers gingerly swipe across the injury and I hiss in pain before they even come in contact with it. Hot searing pain anything like i've ever felt before takes half of my body away.

By now i'm surprised i'm still standing and conscious. I furrow my brows together wiping the top of my face with the hand that's covered in blood. The red smear goes across my forehead and down my cheek. I don't wipe it off and I practically just let tears fall from my eyes.

The pain has become too real. Too different from how writers describe it. Too strange how artists paint it. Too terrible for me to even know it's there.

As my cheeks wetten and my hand returns back on top of the wound, I bite the part of my hoodie hanging down close to my face as hard as I can suppressing my screams of torture, as I put pressure to it trying to stop the bleeding.

My breathing is already short and quick when I carefully turn to the side remembering the man who shot me. But unfortunately the only thing left of him is the pistol.

I moan out loud chills racking my body and confusion dwindling in my common thoughts that keep me from going insane.

 _I'm sorry Riley…_

The words make me force my eyes open. I can't give up. I'm so close to their apartment.

With a new kind of adrenaline pumping through my blood I use every willpower I have to take a shaky step. The first one is like a horse trying to walk for the first time and I know by the tenth one that I won't make it as i'm just seeing the lit up window that's the Matthew's living room.

I gasp out loud biting my tongue as hard as I can when the wind blows up against my wound. Everything hurts. My throat is dry from trying to breath in the golden air, my poor lungs are working overtime practically betting on who gets the last breath. It's all too much.

I was the rebel, not the one to be killed.

"Peaches! Peaches! Come in peaches!" A voice barely audible to know it's a male's rang out loudly from my free hand. I look down at the walkie-talkie still in the process of limping to the building's fire escape that were the entrance to my goals.

I sigh irritated and jerk my hand over to my mouth having remorse of it immediately as white hot pain flashes in my eyes. I try my best to grasp the words i'm about to say, "P-peach-peaches c-c-call-ling i-in." I struggle to get the words out between raspy gasps.

"10-4 peaches! We found the last item you can head on in!" I about broke down hearing Corey's happy voice.

I exhale deeply every move of my body revolting against me, "R-r-rog-er th-th-tha-at."

His voice picks up again but the only words he get out is, "Are you o-" before I cut him off by pressing the button.

"I-i'm on m-my w-way!" I smile a little as my words sounded better than last time.

I look up until my neck hurts seeing the hundreds of windows in line with their apartment. I want to quit now but I have to go on.

As I raise my foot only a few inches off the ground a grunt escapes my lips and I fall forward holding onto the cold metal ladder for dear life. I can make it. I can make it. I repeat in my head.

I do it once again succeeding on getting my foot on the first rung of the ladder. With a deep breath I let go of my bleeding wound and climb as fast as I could before I loose my balance.

I finally reached the top and it felt like I won a marathon. My breathing was hard and I was so thirsty I thought I was drooling by the time I got up here.

I smile seeing Riley's lonely bedroom with no lights on. I stand there for a moment hand on the glass peering inside. I wanted to remember the memory as long as possible if I didn't make it in time.

One second I was wiping blood off my lip and a second later i'm face planting into the metal surface.

Did I faint?

It was like a random black out I couldn't remember. I shake my head roughly and wipe at my face where bruising was definitely forming.

Now not only did my side feel like my skin was burning off but my nose is scraped and bleeding freely. I was losing too much blood. It was obvious as my once blue jeans were now red. I think it's even puddling into my shoe.

I sit up grabbing at anything for support and my hand latches onto the jam of the window. I pull as hard as I could but found myself unable to move. I began to panic as I realize i'm not capable of functioning my legs.

That's the moment when all of the world's issues crash down on my shoulders like waves taking me under until I drowneded. The adrenaline started to die off with my hope of saying goodbye.

I was so close. I was so damn close!

I don't bother wiping at my tears as more replace the ones that drip down on my shirt.

My mind is beginning to get cloudy. I can't see straight as blurry lines in front of me combine into one giant picture of a ball of light. My body tells me to reach out to it but my mind is pushing it away.

The beauty of it alone made me cry more. It made me scream which sounded like a cat caught in a rat trap. I exhale looking away reluctantly. I decided to stare at the ground ignoring the light.

It's time.

Sighing out in defeat I don't bother screaming for them even though i'm a room away. They shouldn't see this anyway…

I clench my fist until my knuckles go white and pick up the walkie-talkie. With one deep breath I press the talk button, "Ranger Ra-ranger! C-C-Cor-cory?" I say the last part in desperation as he didn't pick up immediately.

I count to ten in my head and sigh out in relief as he responds, "Yeah, yeah! Were here peaches! Where are you?"

I laugh slash choke forcing my eyelids open, "Wh-who's in th-the roo-roo-m with yo-o'u?" I cringe as my words slur together.

"Just me here, peaches! Topanga just forced the kids to go with her to get pizza!"

"O-okay, g-g-g-ood." I breath again much harder than the last. "I ne-ne-need you to-to tel-ell Rile-Riley tha-that she's the gr-geattt- greatest thin-ing that's ev-ever happen-happened to -me -me."

I could hear roughening sounds on the other side of the line. "Maya? Maya honey, what's going on?" His concerned voice picks up like rats on cheese.

"Do-don't let R-riley in h-er ro-oom to-tonight." I cry out loud as white hot searing pain splits through my gut, "Pl-e-eas-e cal-call an amb-ambul-ambulance! It-it h-hur-hurts!" I scream into the walkie-talkie.

"Where are you!? Tell me where you're at right this second!" He's panicking, I can tell…

I shake my head as I about fainted again. "Ri-Ril-ll-Rile-Riley's rooo-oom." I frown at my words. That's the worst sentence i've said since i've been shot. I chuckle dryly but end up having a coughing attack blood rising up in my throat and out of my mouth.

In a way i'm proud I at least got this far. I guess i'm stronger than what I thought I was.

I realize Corey's on the line still and I use my last words that sound the most sane to me, I lick my lips ignoring the metallic taste and speak as loud as I can, "The-the p-pp-peaches is dow-wn. I re-repeat the peaches is d-down."

Relief spreads over me as that alone made some of the pain go away.

Sequal?

Thoughts?

I'm unsure where I thought of this but I made it up in less than a day and finished it. If it's not good, I know. It was a speed write I should have put more effort into.


End file.
